


Update in Progress - Please Stand By

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [76]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Technology was great, and the ease of access to information was helpful in university. What was definitely NOT helpful, however, was a mandatory update at the worst possible time. Eggsy was just so, so done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Eggsy loved university, he did, honest. The classes were interesting and he met plenty of colourful characters. If it weren’t for Roxy - a classmate of his in his history class - he wouldn’t have made it through until this point, but he was closing in on finals week for his second-last semester and he couldn’t wait for the break just around the corner. He sat in the library, highlighted textbooks and multicoloured notes pages spread around him, his laptop open but uselessly displaying the update percentage. If it didn’t load soon, Eggsy was only a few moments away from screaming, to hell with the library’s silence and courtesy policy. There was only so much he could do without it.

“Are you kidding me?” He only had one more review to read, and then there was just the online practice questions his profs had so graciously loaded to help them study. Unfortunately for him, they were also for marks (though not much). “Why are you doing this now? I trusted you.” Someone sat down in the chair across from him, stacking books with their corresponding papers in an effort to make space for his own work. A paper coffee cup was set down in front of him. “Excellent timing, Arch. You’re good with computers, yeah? Because mine is updating but hasn’t moved from ‘twenty percent complete’ in the last half hour.” There was a reason their circle called the man Merlin, he was majoring in computer sciences and spent nearly every waking moment on his tablet. The scotsman leaned around the table to take a look.

“I have no idea why it’s doing that, but it’s probably chasing down a virus.” Archie’s voice was patronizing; the undercurrent of  _ that you gave it because you’re hopelessly single and pining _ wasn’t lost on Eggsy. “Have you tried removing the battery?” Eggsy raised his eyebrows.

“How old do you think this bloody thing is, bruv? It doesn’t have a removable battery pack.” He took a drink of the coffee he had been given, wincing at the heat.

“Well then I don’t know what to tell you.” Eggsy sighed, slumping backwards in his chair. He was so done with this week. One thing on top of another, and above all he was so exhausted that he could barely keep his eyes open. He pressed his palms into his eyes until he saw stars, hoping that when he opened them again his computer would actually run. He heard two chairs whisper across the carpet and slide in next to him, and he raised his head from his hands as a jacket was thrown over the back of his chair..

“Eggsy’s having computer trouble.”  _ Thank you, Archie, for stating the obvious _ . “Harry, why don’t you see what the problem is?”

“What, you couldn’t get it?” Harry said, taking the laptop and setting it on his lap, careful not to disturb the explosion that the table currently was.

“I could, I just didn’t want to help.” The scotsman chuckled quietly, and the fourth member of their party - who happened to be Roxy - laughed along with him. “What? I enjoy watching him struggle.” Glaring at his friend, Eggsy turned his attention to what Harry was doing next to him. He had, by some miracle, managed to get the progress bar moving again, and it seemed that the lag had been made up. It was almost done.

“Oh thank god.” Eggsy could have kissed Harry, under any other circumstances (preferably when they didn’t have two nosy best friends in their immediate vicinity). “How did you do that?”

“I overrode the update. I’d explain it to you, but it’s really one of those things that would take too long and probably confuse you, something you really don’t need right now.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “Not that you wouldn’t be able to understand, just that your brain couldn’t process it right now. You’re tired, and haven’t been taking care of yourself.” Eggsy suppressed a blush; leave it to Harry to make chastising him about self-care sound like a declaration of feeling. “Now, I’m going to need your password to make sure everything is in order as far as programming.” Eggsy turned scarlet. Next to them, Archie and Roxy snickered.

“That’s about enough out of the two of you,” he said, taking his laptop back from Harry and entering the password. He didn’t need his friend knowing that his laptop password was just ‘ _ H(e)art _ ’, he was already awkward enough around his best friend after he realized that he had no problem with Harry dating guys, but that he had a problem with Harry dating guys  _ that weren’t him _ . He passed the laptop back but left the home screen open, not sure what program his friend needed to dig through. Harry was quiet, and swallowed thickly.

“Eggsy? How long has this been your background?” It was in that moment that he remembered what he had saved as the screen. It was a photo of the two of them at a farmer’s market, bundled up in scarves, gloves, and winter coats, Eggsy balancing his little sister on his hip with both of them pressing smiling kisses to her cheeks as she giggled. It was a good memory. Whenever he was struggling under class stress he just sat there and looked at it, remembering how Harry had looked in the chilly autumn air. Eggsy sighed.

“It’s noth - it’s nothing, promise. I can change it though, if you want. If it makes you uncomfortable.” Harry shook his head, and with a nod the two of them were left alone at the table, Archie mumbling about getting something from the printer, and Roxy saying she would go with him. Harry carefully set the computer on the table in front of him and pulled out his phone, clicking the home button so it would show him the lock screen.

“I can’t be mad at you, because I have it saved as well.” Eggsy didn’t say a word, nervous and terrified that this might mean what he thought it did. Entering his password, Harry swiped the screen until the page was blank, only giving him the wallpaper. It was still the two of them, but this time sans younger sibling. Michelle had taken the photo on her phone and sent it to him; Eggsy had told a joke and Harry had found it so funny that he couldn’t help laughing, they both were. The image she had sent was just as they were getting their breath back, both smiling so brightly at each other. “Your mother sent this to me. Her caption was ‘the two of you don’t look the way best friends do’. I didn’t understand until the next time I was over at your place, and I saw that photo of her and Lee.” Eggsy knew exactly which one Harry was talking about, and he knew that both of them were trying to be obvious while being oblivious at the same time. Harry finally looked up at him, smiling shyly, cheeks pink. “I look at it, probably more than I should. Whenever I feel like letting myself hope.” Eggsy tangled their fingers together.

“You don’t have to hope anymore, Harry.”

Eggys would say this for his friends: they had impeccable timing. Their phones both buzzed at the same time, messages lighting up the screens. Each message showed the same photo of them taken at slightly different angles, but with two different captions. Roxy’s read ‘ _ finally, I was tired of being able to cut the tension with a knife. _ ’ Archie’s was much shorter: ‘ _ I already want to vomit. Congrats. _ ’ Harry and Eggsy looked at eachother and laughed, turning simultaneously to where their friends were walking towards them, then turning back and laughing to the point where they fell against each other, giggling at their own idiocy.


End file.
